1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of printing an image using a metallic ink and a color ink.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic field, a technology of forming a solid layer using a metallic toner with respect to a region, in which a metallic color is specified, of image data and forming a process color toner layer thereon with high precision or sparsely is suggested (JP-A-2006-50347). In this technology, metallic colors of various color tones are reproduced by printing the process color toner so as to be superposed on the metallic toner.
However, for example, in an ink jet printer field, in the case where printing using the metallic ink is performed, if a pigment-based color ink is printed on a printing region formed by the metallic ink, glossy feeling deteriorates. In addition, if a dye-based color ink is printed on the metallic ink, the ink is hardly fixed and color development deteriorates.